In certain venues communal items are made available for the use of multiple users. For example lounge chairs are typically provided for the guests of cruise ships and hotel swimming pool areas. The lounge chairs are occupied on a first-come-first-serve basis, and remain occupied until the current user elects to leave the area. If however there are an insufficient number of lounge chairs to accommodate all guests, then some guests must wait for a lounge chair to become available. The wait can be frustrating since there is usually no provision for sharing the communal item by limiting the period of use. Also, confusion can arise as to whether the communal item is in fact in use. That is, if the communal item is physically unoccupied but some personal articles are disposed in the area, it can be unclear to a desirous user if the communal item is now available.
In view of the above, it would be useful to provide a means by which the time of occupancy of a communal item can be regulated, and further which provides a positive indication as to the availability of the communal item.